1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot field, and more particularly to a recharging alignment method of a robot and a robot thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of the technology, robots, especially sweeping robots, have been a part of human's daily life, and the robots are deemed to be a trend in the future.
Currently, automatic recharging technology is usually adopted for recharging the robots, and a signals emitter is configured on the recharging dock to emit optical signals. If the robots receive the optical signals, the robots may configure such recharging dock as the destination, and may return to such recharging dock for recharging by automatic navigation. Usually, the optical signals of the recharging dock are emitted in a form of rays and may cover a certain range. As such, the signal receiver of the robots may receive the optical signals within a certain range, and signal receiver may be difficult to accurately align with the recharging dock.